


Polarization

by Cheshiregrinfu



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Soulmate AU, cannibalism ment, i'll add tags as i go, reader is also same species as jack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 14:26:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18622177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshiregrinfu/pseuds/Cheshiregrinfu
Summary: You are connected to a man you never met, and that you share health and sickness with, till death do you part. But when you wake up changed, is there still a chance you will find the one your tied to?





	1. Chapter 1

Cold. Beyond cold. Freezing. I couldn't see. Couldn't breathe.

  
I pushed on the thing I was resting on, moving to what I thought was upwards.

  
My head hit dozens of tiny, cold objects, and then my head breached the surface of the water. I coughed up what must be at least a lungful of water. I took a breath, gasping really, as I searched for the blindfold on my face. But there was none. I just wiped a sticky tar off of my face instead.

  
As my vision swam back into my grasp, I found myself blinking at a dark, blurry, strange bathroom. I was in a bathtub. A bathtub that was full of ice. Confused, and terrified, I stood up, still coughing up water.

  
Leaning over to let some of the water drain out, I saw that same tar dripping off my face, and hitting the surface, quickly turning to a solid ball and sinking to the bottom. Was this meant to blind me? Whatever it is, however, I didn't care to learn, as I started searching for an exit, my head screaming as I swung it around. Escape first, deal with pain later. Behind where I was facing, I spotted a small window over the shower. I started swiping shampoo bottles and various soaps off. I didn't think twice about the clatter, until I heard the door opening behind me.

  
I think the only reason I managed to pull myself through that window was desperation, as the person entering the bathroom as I left started shouting.

  
"Wait…! Please!" the person called from behind me, through that tiny window. I turned around, coming eye to eye with one of my closest friends, reaching out from the window. I froze there long enough for them to grab my ankle, pulling me off of my feet, and out of my surprise.

  
I kicked their hand away, feeling unwelcome tears running down my face as I started to run, hopping over the wooden fence that surrounded the backyard. I stumbled at first, then ran through a neighbor's backyard. I think I remember this one, too. She was sweet, like an aunt I never knew, as I tried to avoid geraniums and tiny dogs, hopping the next fence, and onto a dark street.

  
Behind me, she turned her back porch light on, trapping the following intruder, as I made it away from the clumping of houses and onto the street, making a hasty left. I ran, ignoring the sensation of cold seeping away, or the burst of heat in my stomach. My soulmate must be trying to warm up.  
I paused in the park a couple blocks from my friends house. I knew where I was, I had just come to visit and then... Then they knocked me out as I stepped into their home? Confusion and pain welled up in my chest, as I started crying, tears dripping quietly down my face.

I made my way into the parks public bathroom, grabbing toilet paper since the hand towels had all been used. I tried wiping tears from my face, only to feel the toilet paper slick over my face, smearing a skin temperature substance across my face.

  
More tar? I pulled the thin tissue away to look at the black gunk that now clung to it. Disgusted, I threw that wad into the toilet, grabbing another handful and turning to the sink, intent on using the mirror to remove the rest of the blinding tar.

  
That thought was shattered and dropped as I came into line of sight with my warped and scratched reflection in the cheap mirror. I didn't look anything like myself. I put my hand against my cheek, which was a dark ash now. My hand matched my face, and not quite trusting my reflection yet, I checked my hand.

  
Dark ash grey. I tried not to make any noises, instead focusing on pulling my soaked hoodie up to my elbow. Ash. Grey. Looking back at the reflection that made my stomach churn in fear, I waved to it, and my reflection waved back.

  
That tar kept dripping down my face, as what I could only guess was tears from empty sockets. I reached up to my face again, using my reflection to guide my movements as I dipped two fingers into an empty socket.

  
The realization that I looked horrifying was enough to make my legs collapse under me, leaving on the floor, one hand still holding onto the sink's edge.  
I forced myself to keep from making sounds in my quiet misery, as I sat there on a floor full of leaves, trash, and toilet paper.

  
Everything seemed cold, far colder than my soulmate could do to warm me up.  
Oh.  
Oh no.  
My soulmate.

  
I had always imagined whoever they were, that they were some sort of supernatural creature. I had always craved meat, infact, most vegetables made me ill, and the injuries I received always made me think they were a werewolf or something. A dark, brooding man with a mysterious side that puts both of us in danger.

  
But no, now I am the monster. I'm the monster.

  
The monster with ash grey skin and eyeless sockets that drip black tar instead of tears.

  
I don't know how long I sat there, in deafening silence, coming to terms of what has happened. I have to leave.

  
I ignored the tar welling up and spilling over, as I stood up, staggering towards the exit door.  
I checked carefully as I stepped out of what I know considered a safe zone, stepping into a terrifying, unknown world. My stomach twisted as I thought of my apartment. I wouldn't be able to home, now.  
I wanted to scream and sob at everything being taken away, but I kept quiet, jogging over the wet grass, shivering as my clothes were hit by a blast of wind. I needed to get these clothes off, to keep me and… My soulmate… From coming down with an illness.

  
My feet hit concrete again, speeding my jog to a run as I tried to figure a plan. First off, I needed to get away from other people… Well, people. I cringed, my chest feeling as if it were about to burst. I wasn't really a person, I was more a thing, a monster. A monster that had to run away.  
I skidded to a stop alongside the edge of a road, overlooking the rest of the city, covered in dazzling lights. I stopped, resisting the urge to jump over the edge barrier, and slide down the hill to the heart of the city I loved so much. Instead, I turned to the side, following this road. I was sure, if I followed it, I would eventually find forest, uninhabited for the most part, and somewhere I could hide.

  
My clothes stuck to me as I ran down the twisting road, further away from the city. By the time I finally came out of the suburban area I was running from, my legs ached like hell, and my lungs burned, forcing me into more of a hurried amble. I kept that way, heading further away from the town I called home. Once or twice, a car passed by, and to hide my now alien face, I had pulled my hoodie up. They didn't need to know I was there, anyways. Finally, after what seemed to be hours, I arrived at what I finally considered my destination, and making a beeline into the forest, I eagerly started making plans for a fire. I didn't know much, but I had a general idea of using one of my shoelaces tied to a stick, wrapped around another stick to start a smoldering ember, which with proper care, would grow to a fire.

* * *

 

Well, that was a failure, to say the least.

  
I sat in front of a soggy mess of twigs, wet grass, and whatever else I had gathered in attempt to make a fire.

  
The problem was I had gotten too cold to work on trying to start the fire anymore, shivering slowing my progress. I needed to get these clothes off.

  
Shucking my hoodie first, then shoes, I hung my hoodie over an overreaching branch of one of the nearby trees, followed by my shirt and pants. This, however, made everything much, much colder.  
I started searching for anything to cover myself with, pine needles, mosses and ferns becoming my makeshift bed and mattress, keeping the wind off of me, as I curled up, hoping the vegetation I had gathered would keep some of my body heat.

  
My exhaustion and the bone deep chill quickly caught up to me, and I quickly fell asleep, in a dark forest, naked save my underwear, my clothing hung above me.


	2. Chapter 2

Then, the sound of birds, and the early morning warmth waking me. I sat up, brushing the moss and leaves I had used as a blanket off of me. For a moment, everything felt like a freaky LSD dream, and I was ready to put everything behind me, go home, return to reality.

But no, something felt wrong… There was wriggling in my left eye socket. Resisting the urge to panic, I reached two fingers into the empty dent, feeling in the tar that sat in the bottom, and grasping a small, but solid form from within the goo.

Biting my lip, I wrenched my hand, and the intruder, out of my eye. A black stained beetle wriggled between my two fingers, sending shivers up my back. Flinging it away, I scrubbed around my eye, swallowing down the horrible feeling I didn't want to process right now, instead standing up.

Clothes.

I glanced up, flinching away from the light that streamed through the trees, reaching for half dried clothing.

Pants. Shirt. Socks, hoodie, shoes.

Normality that I clung to, getting dressed, trying to avoid the smell of damp air dried clothing. Brushing off the musty smelling, slightly damp clothes, scraping bark and dirt off where I could.

I stood there for a minute, my back to the sun, just enjoying the weak warmth it gave me. I had no idea where I entered the woods from, so I turned towards the sun, as this seemed like the right direction. I lifted my hand to my cheek, smearing tar off of my face, and looking down at the slimy black substance on my hand, I was reassured in a horrific way that this really was real.

Ah well. I swallowed back a hard ball in the back of my stomach, forcing the next thoughts. Nothing I can do. I scrubbed my hand against my sweatpants, starting my trek… To wherever, really. I had no destination, and no help. I could only find shelter, and maybe a sustainable form of food. Best not to think of that for now, as I walk in an attempt of a straight line.

Instead, my thoughts drifted back to the soulmate I never knew. My chest bloomed in several shades of pain, tar dripping from my face more quickly, like some twisted form of crying. I forced myself to keep moving, deeper, into the forest.

 

* * *

 

After a few hours of walking, a twisting, biting pang of hunger snapped me out of the semi trance I had fallen into, reminding me I hadn't eaten since at least yesterday… Or however long I had been out.

Mildly flinching, I noted the incessant craving for meat returning. But it wasn't the distant echoes I used to feel from my soulmate. Oh no, it came from me, and that hunger was present now, it was insistent. Gauging the forest around me, sniffing in curiosity. I could smell various nearby animals, but none smelled appetizing.

Smelling animals? I stopped, double guessing myself. But realizing I really could smell animals, mu sense of smell reaching far more than I could have as a human. Huh. Wrapping my arms around my stomach, I caught a distant scent of something else that smelled appetizing, changing my wandering course towards the source of the smell.

It didn't take me long before I reached the source of the smell, finding myself nearby a rv camping spot. Perhaps I smelled something the campers had been cooking? Licking my lips, I tried to spot the campers. But as it seemed empty, I quick assumed they must have gone hiking for the day. Feeling safe, I snuck into the clearing, hood drawn up to hide my face as I first prowled the perimeter of the rv. Once I was sure no one was around, I then circled further outwards, trying to find the source of the smell.

Whatever it was, it was pretty much everywhere.  The smell was making me irritable, my stomach making itself well known every time I breathed in more of the delicious scent.

Perhaps I should follow the campers, I reasoned with myself, walking down the dirt foottrail, following the scent of food. They must be carrying some kind of meat, maybe I could get it off of them.

I was too hungry to see the obvious flaws in my plan, such as what kind of food they would be carrying for me to smell it, and how to get it off of them. Perhaps I reasoned I could scare it off, or steal it. Either way, I caught up quickly to two hikers, a young couple.

I meant to step out of the brush and politely greet them, and ask for the food they were carrying. But when I stepped out of the underbrush to the side of the trail, all I uttered was a growl.

Internally, I was mortified, my first instinct bring to cover my mouth. Instead, my body took a step forwards to the couple.

 

All I can say is that I'm sorry.

 

I finally got control of myself once I got the corpses off the trail and into the underbrush, halfway through the male. I could only stare at my hands robotically, shame weighing me down.

Overwhelming, crushing shame, as I started to whisper apologies to the pair of rapidly cooling corpses, sobs wracking my body as I desperately shoveled another handful of flesh into my mouth.

 

I really was a monster.

 

By the time I was full, all of their edible organs, and several scattered bites of flesh had been removed. Scared of being caught, I moved further from the trail, still sobbing. But no tears came. Only that damned tar. At least I could mourn my actions as I tried to wipe sticky and cold blood off of my hands and onto my pants.

After what seemed like forever, I was able to calm down. Planning desperately for my future survival, I moved back to the couple, taking his backpack, and her arm.

I didn't select the arm wearing the silver band around the ring finger, no, I already felt so much guilt, and opened the backpack.

Inside was some basic supplies, trail mix, emergency blanket, water, rope, a collapsible fishing rod, and a few other supplies I didn't care to pay attention to right now.

Quickly, I tossed trail mix and the fishing rod aside, pushing around remaining supplies as I grabbed her backpack as well, grabbing the spare rope and blanket from her backpack. Double guessing myself, I pulled the fishing line spool from the discarded rod, and tossed that in, along with the arm. Finally, before I left, I ripped one of his legs off at the knee, and tying the shoelaces to the backpack strap, I took off, wandering back into the forest again.

My focus, this time, was somewhat changed. Instead of food, my thoughts this time drifted towards shelter. I weighed my chances of finding a randomly abandoned shack in a nature reserve... Which, honestly, wasn't that good. I paused, kicking at the forest mulch under my feet, trying to think of some kind of shelter to build.

Oh well. I can decide when I find a place to settle with.

 

* * *

 

I dropped the backpack, ignoring the loud, solid thunk it had, trying not to flinch as I thought of the contents… And the other contents. Forcing my thoughts from what I had dropped to the area around me, I rechecked the small clearing I stood on the edge of. It looked to be about thirty feet around, just enough for a small shelter. Yet, that reminded me. What _was_ I going to build my future home out of? I had no cutting implements, that I knew of. Maybe I missed something in the backpack.

Upon this thought, I turned back to my backpack, unzipping it and emptying out it's contents. Well. At least I had a folding knife, I reasoned to myself, as I picked it up, pocketing it. Kicking at the rest of the strewn contents, trying to ignore something I had no stomach to face, I instead walked past the mess I made.

  
Might as well try to find branches. Maybe I could use the fishing line as a brace for the sticks at first. Make the blankets the floor, and keep myself warm. Grinding my teeth in frustration as I tried to fight off one thought I didn't want to think, I focused on the noise. I may be a monster, but I am not stooping to killing others, just to steal their resources. ...Of course, I didn't mean to include that couple of hikers… But I couldn’t change the past now, now could I?

Forcing myself out of that train of thought, I jumped up, hanging onto a branch, and using the trunk to pull against it, until the thing broke, throwing me and it to the forest floor. Hissing at the scratches on my palms, I drug the leafy thing back to my future base. One down, a hundred more to go. I hope my soulmate didn’t mind. Thoughts of my soulmate hurt, I realized as I blinked away excess tar, feeling my chest starting to ache again.

So, to try and combat the pain, I growled to the empty air, marching back into the surrounding forest. “I have no time for this!” I said to myself, yanking down another branch, ignoring the sting of scratches made from bark and friction. “I have a home to make! I! Can’t! Focus! On! Dumb sappy stuff!” With that last yell, I threw the decently sized branch into the clearing, and then sniffled, wiping my face on my sleeve. I looked at the clothing, my lower lip trembling. “It's going to be stained to tar black in no time.” I whined to myself, and then crouched on the ground, crying again.

I was already exhausted from last night and this morning, but I still hurt too much on the inside to stop. Maybe building can wait for a while, I told myself, crawling towards the backpack, and pulling out one of the emergency blankets, covering myself in it, continuing to cry.

 

* * *

 

I must have popped my head out from the blanket a few hours later, my head pounding, and the sun setting. Ah, well, I don’t think the darkness will affect me that badly. It didn’t seem to, last night, after all.

I stood up, tying the crinkly blanket around my shoulders, shuffling back to the edges of the clearing. Honestly, I felt like shit, in more ways than one, but I wouldn't, no, I couldn't let that slow me down. I robotically took down branches within my reach, pulling them back, foliage and all, to my clearing. I had a home to make, after all.

I lost time of how long I kept that search and gather routine, until stepping into the clearing, dragging a branch, I tripped over one I must have gathered and dropped right where I just stepped out at.

As I gathered myself, ignoring stinging palms and knees, I looked around at what I had collected. Hopefully this will be enough. At first, I just randomly stacked the sticks in meaningless piles, just moving them without order, not quite thinking about what I was doing. I blinked back to reality as I was dragging a stick to one of three piles. How long had I been doing this? I had no sense of time right now, as I looked around at the random sets of sticks I had so far.

Sighing through my nose, I drug two of the smaller piles to the largest pile, and began sorting them to the best of my ability. And in the end, I had six sticks that were roughly as tall as me, if a little shorter. Well, that was a start, I suppose.

Now if I can dig a hole. I crouched down, clawing at the earth, pulling up leaves and dirt, making a messy hole in the ground. Settling onto my heels and blinking, I looked over the rest of the clearing, pausing to think. Where should I put the rest? Will this be too big for me to use as a hole for whichever stick I grab?

After a moment of contemplation, I stood up rapidly, feeling my body scream at me from the rapid movement. Owch, sorry love, hope you didn’t feel that. Taking that moment to try and stretch out the rest of the kinks and aches in my body, I reached up and stretched to the side, only to physically scream as firey pain lanced through my side, causing me to collapse into the ground.

Although I writhed on the forest floor, I knew the danger did not reside in the forest around me, the echoes of pain suggesting that my soulmate was the one to be shot. No, not again, I thought, laying in the dirt with blood pooling from a wound. Biting down on my sleeve as I try not to whimper, I wait for the burn to ease, and the duller echo of pain to seep in.

I lay there, face down in the dirt, just considering the mess I had made, and now had to drop. There was no way I was going to be building a shelter after my _soulmate_ had been shot. Especially since I had no way to patch it up. He’d have to patch it up this time, I thought, as I reached with the arm on the uninjured side towards the unfolded blanket I had used before. Oh well, another nap wouldn't hurt, I suppose.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never posted a fic before, I hope the length of this chapter is okay...!


End file.
